


Destiny

by Domiziall1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, mprag zayn, niall21, zayn16
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domiziall1D/pseuds/Domiziall1D





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn jest 16 letnim synem sułtana oraz omegą. Od dziecka mieszkał w haremie, gdzie uczono go jak być dobrym mężem i urodzić zdrowe dzieci. Uczył go jeden z Euchów i jego matka ,przez co jest dobrze wykształcony i zna wiele języków np. Angielski, Francuski, Rosyjski. Jego matka urodziła się we Francji w rodzinie królewskiej jako najmłodsza z piątki rodzeństwa. Król Francji wydał ją za mąż za Sułtana Bizancjum w celach politycznych, przez jej odmienność i wykształcenie jest jego ulubienicą tak samo jej dzieci.


	2. Pierwsze spotkanie

Zajmowałem z młodszym rodzeństwem w haremie gdy nagle wszedł jeden z euchów. Podszedł do mnie.

-Zayn, sułtan cię wzywa.- powiedział. Wstałem i poszedłem z nim do głównej sali. Gdy wszedłem do sali wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli. Podeszłym dłużej i skłoniło się przed ojcem. Zawsze traktował mnie jak równego siebie i nie patrzył na to że jestem omegą. Pokazał gestem ręki żebym podszedł do niego co zrobiłem od razu. Usiadłem obok niego na podłodze. Po chwili do sali weszła moja matka. Usiadła obok sułtan i złapała mnie za rękę. Nagle do sali weszli jacyś mężczyźni. Uklękli przed nami. 

-Wasza wysokość przebywamy tu z prośbą od króla Anglii, który prosi o rękę waszego syna Zayn'a dla księcia Niall'a.- powiedział jeden z nich. Ściągnąłem mocno rękę mamy a ona tylko mnie pogłaskała żebym się uspokoił. Sułtan spojrzał na mnie i mamę. 

\- A jaką będę miał pewność że mój ulubiony syn będzie dobrze traktowany?- powiedział. 

-Książę Niall słyszał pogłoski o pięknie waszego syna i zapragnął żeby został jego mężem. Królowi Anglii zależy na sojuszu z tobą Sułtanie.- powiedział. Ojciec spojrzał na mamę pytając, czym nie zdziwił nikogo oprócz nowo przybyłych mężczyzn. 

\- Myślę że Zayn będzie bezpieczny w Anglii i nie stanie się mu krzywda zważając na to że znam króla od urodzenia i mam zaufanie do niego że nie pozwoli skrzywdzić Zayn'a. - powiedziała, a ojciec złapał ją za rękę uśmiechając się do niej. Po chwil spojrzał na mnie. 

\- A ty wyrażasz zgodę?

\- Będę szczęśliwy z każdej decyzji którą podejmiesz ojcze.- powiedziałem. Pogłaskał mnie po głowie i spojrzał na mężczyzn. 

\- Zgadzam się tylko pod warunkiem że mój syn nie będzie źle traktowany i wykorzystywany. Bo jeżeli nie dotrzymać słowa cała Anglia poczuje mój gniew.- powiedział wstając podał dłoń mojej mamie która ją złapał.

-Słudzy zaprowadzić gości do komnat. Euch odprowadź Zayn'a do haremu.- powiedział wychodząc. Wstałem i szybko podszedłem do eucha, który złapał mnie za rękę i doprowadził do haremu. Następnego dnia pożegnałem się z rodziną. Najciężej było pożegnanie z mamą. Z Liam'em i z kilkoma żołnierzami wyruszyliśmy w podróż do Anglii. Razem z nami pojechał jeden z euchów który ma mnie oddać w imieniu Sułtana królowi, medyk, kilka służek i trzy wozy z moim rzeczami jako posag. 

Podróż trwała 2 tygodnie. Co było męczące. Ale przez ten czas Liam opowiedział mi jakie zwyczaje są w Anglii i jaki jest książę Niall. Jak się okazało książę ma 21 lat. Po dotarciu do Londynu od razu pojechaliśmy do zamku. Po drodze ludzie przyglądali się bogato ozdobionym powozom i szlachetnym koniom które je ciągnęły. Za powozami jechały wozy z moim posagiem. Po do jeździe wyszliśmy z powodu. 

Przez całą drogę do środka Euch trzymał mnie za rękę. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie i moje drogo zdobione ubrania. Weszliśmy do sali tronowej gdzie była rodzina królewska. Podeszliśmy bliżej. Ukłoniłem się przed parą królewską. 

-Wasza wysokość w imieniu Sułtana oddaje ci jego ulubionego syna Zayn'a.

-Sułtan w postaci posagu ofiarował wszystkie rzeczy Zayn'a oraz Medyka i kilka służek.- powiedział spokojnym głosem jak zawsze.-Trzecia żona Sułtana księżniczka Francji Catherine prosi waszą wysokość o opiekę nad jej jedynym synem.- dodaje Euch.

\- Obiecuje należycie zająć się nim aż do ślubu gdzie Niall przejmie ten obowiązek. -Euch przekazując moją rękę który ją przejął. 

-Od dnia ślubu Sułtan i jego następcy będą sprzymierzeńcami Anglii.- powiedział. -Sułtan może zerwać umowę jak by dowiedział się o krzywdzie swojego syna i może odebrać Zayn'a, który wróci do haremu i wyjdzie za mąż za jednego z braci.- powiedział Euch. 

-Przyrzekam na mój honor że nic mu się nie stanie.-powiedział szczerze. Euch przytaknął i spojrzał na mnie. Ukłonił się przed mną. 

\- Wielkim zaszczytem było zajmowanie się tobą książę, ale muszę wracać żeby zająć się sprawami w haremie.-powiedział.

\- Rozumiem najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo.- powiedziałem. Eunch wyszedł, ja odwróciłem się w stronę rodziny królewskiej.

Spojrzałem na Niall'a, był bardzo przystojny, uśmiechał się do mnie. Uścisnął mi rękę i popatrzył w oczy. Usiedliśmy na kanapie w salonie. 

-Te plotki o twoim pięknie były prawdziwe.- powiedział a ja się zarumieniłem. 

\- Jestem ciekawy kto roznosi takie plotki.- powiedziałem a on się zaśmiał. 

-Ktoś komu odmówiłeś z trzy razy.- powiedział. 

\- A czyli car Rosji teraz zaczął plotkować?- zapytałem a on zachichotał. 

-Tak był bardzo nie zadowolony z twojej odmowy.

-Nie miałem na to wpływu, tą decyzję podjęła moja matka a Sułtan jak zawsze zgodził się z jej zdaniem, ale powiem szczerze jestem zadowolony z jej decyzji.- powiedziałem. Król był trochę zdziwiony.- Mama jest ulubienicą Sułtana. Uważa że kobieta powinna mieć swoje zdanie i nie bać się do tego przyznać.-wyjaśniłem.

\- Jeśli mogę wiedzieć kim był ten mężczyzna? -zapytała królowa. 

-To był Euch wasza wysokość. Euchowie jako jedyni mężczyźni oprócz sułtana mogą wejść do haremu i przebywać z żonami i konkubinami Sułtana. Wychowują też córki i omegi.- odpowiedziałem. 

-A jaka jest pewność że Euch nic nie zrobi? -zapytał ciekawy Niall, uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

\- Zanim zostaniesz Euchem musisz być pewnym że nie chcesz mieć dzieci i żony. Są kastrowani, w taki sposób nie ma zastrzeżeń co do ojcostwa.-zrobili wielkie oczy.

\- Ile masz rodzeństwa?- zapytała królowa. 

\- Moja matka urodziła mnie i moją siostrę Waliyhe. A z innymi jest nas 87 i troje w drodze-powiedziałem. Byli zdziwieni moimi słowami. 

\- Wow.- powiedział Niall. 

-Wiem i zawsze mnie zastanawiało dlaczego jestem jedyną omegą a mam 43 braci i wszyscy są Alfami.- powiedziałem.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowy.- powiedział Niall posyłając mi uśmiech. Ja tylko zarumieniłem się i spuściłem głowę. Po chwili Niall zaprowadził mnie do mojego apartamentu. Była piękna.

\- To drzwi do łazienki.-wskazał na jedne ze drzwi.- A te do naszej sypialni. Zostanie otwarta dopiero po ślubie.-powiedział. 

-A kiedy ślub, bo jakoś nikt nie był taki miły żeby mnie poinformować-powiedziałem zirytowany siadając na łóżku. On tylko się zaśmiał. Usiadł obok mnie i złapał mnie za rękę. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. On od razu zabrał swoją. 

\- Przepraszam.- powiedział szybko. 

-Nic się nie stało, ale w moim kraju mężczyzna nie może dotknąć przyszłego małżonka na osobności.- powiedziałem. 

\- Obiecuje nie popełnię tego błędy drugi raz.

\- Ufam ci że do trzymasz mi danego słowa.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć co by się z tobą stało jakby twoi rodzice nie zgodzili się na nasz ślub? –zapytał.

-Pewnie w dniu moich 17 urodzin oddali by mnie mojemu najstarszemu bratu, który od 6 lat prosił ojca o pozwolenie żeby mnie poślubić.- powiedziałem.

-Lubisz go? -zapytał z smutkiem.

\- Nie, jest okropny. Jego żony nie wytrzymują z nim, kilka z nich popełniła samobójstwo. Każe je gwałcić strażnikom a on na to patrzy.-powiedziałem a on był wstrząśnięty.- Mama powiedziała że nigdy mnie mu nie oda, odmówiła Carowi tylko dlatego że jej siostra jest jego żoną i wiedziała że by mnie zabiła jakbym miał urodzić mu dziecko zamiast jej bo ona nie może.- powiedziałem a on spojrzał na mnie ze zrozumieniem. 

-A co z twoją siostrą?- zapytał. Ja się uśmiechnąłem. 

\- Waliyha jest żoną króla Włoch. Ma 15 lat ale jest bardzo mądra i piękna. Król zobaczył jej portret i się zakochał, miała wtedy jakieś 8 lat. Sułtan zgodził się na ślub ale dopiero jak skończy 12 lat.-powiedziałem.

-Bardzo chciałbym spotkać twoją siostrę i matkę. 

-Są cudowne i bardzo za nimi tęsknię.- powiedziałem smutny. 

-Nie smuć się kochanie.


	3. Niespodzianka

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego a on odwzajemnił uśmiech. Po jego wyjściu służki umyły i ubrały mnie. Jeden ze strażników zaprowadził mnie do jadalni. Wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli, zaczęli ocenić i szeptać. Podszedł do mnie uśmiechnięty Niall.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz- powiedział a ja mu podziękowałem. Przedstawił mi swojego brata Harr'ego i Louisa męża jego najstarszego brata Nicka. Po kolacji usiadłem z królową, domami dworu i Louis'em w salonie a mężczyźni poszli do gabinet króla. Ja zacząłem malować a kobiety plotkowały. Nagle obok mnie usiadł Louis i popatrzył na mój obraz.

\- Piękny. Gdzie to jest? - powiedział a ja się uśmiechnąłem do niego.

\- To był widok z mojego okna w haremie.

Bracia wiele razy mi opowiadali jak tam jest. Sułtan od urodzenia mnie chroni, w moim kraju męskie omegi są jak egzotyczne zwierzęta. Nie wiele nas się rodzi a każdy mężczyzna chce przynajmniej jedną. I to właśnie jest powód dla którego moi bracia chcieli mnie, jakby Niall mnie nie zechciał trafił bym do mojego najstarszego brata który jest katem.- powiedziałem a Lou polegał mnie pokrzepiająco po ramieniu.

-Ja pochodzę z Hiszpanii, ojciec oddał mnie Anglii żeby go nie zabili i jego kochanki i ich benkarta jak była wojna. Od urodzenia mnie nienawidził bo przy moim porodzie zmarła moja matka. Tym czynem pokazał jak bardzo mną gardzi, wybrał benkarta zamiast pierworodnego syna. Przez jego czyn cała Europa mną gardzi, podani nie chcą mnie w Anglii przy boku Nicka. Te damulki z towarzystwa patrzą na mnie jak na dziwkę. -powiedział cicho.-Chodź pokaże ci coś.- złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do jego sypialni. Usiedliśmy na jego łóżku.-Mogę ci ufać?- zapytał a ja przytaknąłem.- Nick nigdy mnie nie związał.-zdziwiłem się strasznie na jego słowa.

\- Ale przecież jesteście małżeństwem.-powiedziałem on tylko potwierdził.

\- To prawda, ale nic do siebie nie czujemy. Ja kocham innego a jemu to nie przeszkadza i pomaga nam.

\- W kim jesteś zakochany?

\- W Harrym, gdy go pierwszy raz zobaczyłem wiedziałem że to jest to. On też mnie kocha. W dniu jego 18 urodzin połączyliśmy się ze sobą.- powiedział.

-Co będzie z dziećmi?- zapytałem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia ale nie mogę mieć dzieci bo wszyscy myślą że Nick jest bez płodny.

Jak zajdę w ciążę wszyscy będą wiedzieli że go zdradziłem a tego nie chcemy z Harry'm dla naszych dzieci, nie chce ich śmierci ale tak będzie, w Anglii omegi które zdradzają swoje Alfy i zachodzą w ciążę zabijają z dzieckiem jeszcze w łonie.-powiedział ze łzami w oczach a ja go przytuliłem i potarłem uspokajająco plecy.

\- A Nick nie jest zazdrosny o Harr'ego?

-On cały czas od naszego ślubu jest na froncie. Teraz jest w Szkocji. -porozmawialiśmy jeszcze trochę i poszliśmy spać do swoich łóżek. Po przebudzeniu się poczułem straszny ból głowy. Służki wykąpały i ubrany mnie. Poszedłem na śniadanie. Przez cały posiłek Niall patrzył na mnie. Po śniadaniu poszliśmy na spacer do ogrodu. Usiedliśmy na ławce, spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem który odwzajemniłem.

\- Zayn jeśli się zgodzisz za trzy dni weźmiemy ślub.- powiedział a ja przytaknąłem.

\- Dobrze. Tylko szkoda nie będzie nikogo z mojej rodziny.-powiedziałem smutny.

\- Nie koniecznie. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.- wstał a ja za nim. Zaprowadził mnie przed pałac.

-Po co tu przyszliśmy? -zapytałem a on uśmiechał się tajemniczo.

-Zobaczysz, mam dla ciebie prezent.- powiedział z błyskiem w oku. Nagle pojechał powóz. Po chwili z niego wysiadła Waliyha a zaraz za nią mały Leonardo. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i wziąłem siostrzeńca na ręce i przytuliłem siostrę.

-Tęskniłem za wami.- powiedziałem do niej.

\- My za tobą też.- pocałowałem ją w czoło. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Przedstawiłem Niall'owi ich i poszliśmy do pałacu.

Niania zabrała małego żeby go nakarmić a ja z siostrą poszliśmy do mojej pokoju.

Położyliśmy się na łóżku. Ona położyła głowę na mojej piersi a ja obiołem ją ramieniem jak zawsze.

\- Mama podjęła trudną decyzję.- powiedziała

\- Wiem, ale to było najlepsze wyjście. Jakbym się urodził Alfom albo betą wszystko było by prostsze.- powiedziałem a ona pocałowała mnie w czoło.

\- Nie, nie było by.- zaprzeczyła.- Ty byś został kolejnym Sułtanem a wiem że jesteś zbyt dobry żeby dać radę.

-Może bym nie dał rady ale wtedy nikt nie chciał by mnie mieć jako swoją własność a tym bardziej świrnięty brat. Który chce zobaczyć jak ktoś mnie gwałci i katuje.- powiedziałem a ona popatrzyła na mnie wystraszona.

-O czym ty mówisz?

\- To już nie informują cię co się dzieje w kraju?- zapytałem zdziwiony.

-Nie.

\- Więc nasz brat karze gwałci swoje żony strażnikom i na to patrzy. Już 5 popełniło samobójstwo, a on po śmierci każdej bierze ślub z kolejną, więc w taki sposób ma zawsze 4.- wytłumaczyłem.

\- Nienawidzę go.

\- Ja też siostrzyczko.

Wieczorem po kolacji usiedliśmy w salonie królowej. Waliyha rozmawiała z królową i damami dworu. Ja bawiłem się z Leonard'em i Louis'em. Jak zawsze mężczyźni byli w innym pokoju. Po około godzinie pożegnałem się ze wszystkimi i poszedłem położyć małego spać, później sam poszedłem spać.


	4. Ślub

Gdy rano wstałem, służki szybko mnie wykąpały i ubrały. Po śniadaniu jeden ze strażników zaprowadził mnie do sali tronowej, byli tam wszyscy członkowie rodziny królewskiej.

-Dzisiaj dostałem smutną wiadomość z Szkocji. Wczoraj wrogowie napadli na obóz księcia Nicka i zabili go nie miał szans na obronę-powiedział smutnym głosem królową wybuchła płaczem a zaraz za nią Louis i kilka kobiet. Przytuliłem Lou a on się mocno we mnie wtulił i szlochał w moje ramię.

\- Książę Niall będzie następcom tronu zważywszy na to że Nick nie miał dzieci. Louis zostaniesz na zamku nadal jako członek naszej rodziny. Ślub odbędzie się zgodnie z planem.- powiedział król. Zaprowadziłem Louisa do jego sypialni. Położył się do łóżka i nadal szlochał. Nagle do pokoju wbiegł Harry, od razu przytulił Lou.

\- Wyrzucą mnie i nie będziemy mogli być razem.

\- Nie prawda skarbie. Zrobię wszystko żeby tak nie było. Obiecuje skarbie.

Wyszedłem z jego pokoju i poszłam do siostrzeńca. Gdy dotarłem do ogrodu mały bawił się z jedną z niań, która ukłoniła się kiedy mnie zobaczyła. Mały przytulił mnie gdy tyło mnie zobaczył, wziąłem go na ręce.

-Zayn opowiesz mi jedną z twoich bajek?- zapytał podekscytowany. Postawiłem go na nogi.

\- Pewnie wasza wysokość.- powiedziałem żartobliwie a on zachichotał. Usiedliśmy na kocu. Mały położył głowę na moich kolanach a ja zacząłem głaskać go po głowie.

\- Dawno temu w krainie odległej o tysiące pałaców i pustyń żyła księżniczka Bahija jak samo imię mówi była bardzo piękna. Wszyscy starali się o jej rękę, ale księżniczka odrzucała ich ponieważ pewnego dnia jak była mała uciekła z pałacu. Na targu spotkała biednego chłopca który ukradł jej serce.Księżniczka obiecała że poczeka tyle ile potrzeba żeby i on mógł się postarać o jej rękę. Czekała na chłopca z targu latami, ale on nie przyszedł po nią, ona nadal wierzyła że on przyjedzie.

Pewnego dnia do pałacu przybył bardzo zamożny książę z sąsiedniego królestwa żeby prosić o jej rękę. Jak się okazał to był książę Ali który jako dziecko uciekł z domu żeby poznać świat. Udawał wieśniaka żeby nikt go nie rozpoznał. Księżniczka i książę wzięli ślub i żyli długo i szczęśliwie.- powiedziałem i spojrzałem na małego, jego oczy zamykały się.

\- Księżniczka zakochała w chłopcu, ale on okazał się być księciem.- powiedział mały.

\- Tak, w tej bajce chodzi o to żeby nie opisywać ludzi po wyglądzie a po jego duszy. Rozumiesz skarbie?

\- Tak wujku Zayn. Nie można ocenić po wyglądzie bo nie znajdziemy prawdziwej miłości.- powiedział a jego oczy zamknęły się. Wziąłem go na ręce i zaniosłem go do sypialni. Gdy wychodziłem wpadłem na Niall'a. Poszliśmy na spacer a później na podwieczorek. Resztę dnia spędziłem z Niall'em. Wieczorem doprowadził mnie do mojej sypialni. Przebrałem się w moją koszule nocną i położyłem się na moim łóżku które przywiozłem ze sobą. Chyba zakochałem się w Niall'u. Jest słodki, miły, szanuje mnie i traktuje mnie równo z sobą jak jeden z nielicznych Alf. A do tego szanuje moją wiarę i nie karze mi jej zmieniać.

Następnego dnia cały dzień miałem przymiarki, pomagałem w urządzaniu ślubu. Królowa zgodziła się na kilka akcentów arabskich i kilka tradycyjnych potraw.

Po bardzo męczącym dniu położyłem się spać.

Następnego dnia obudzono mnie o 10. Po przebudzeniu zacząłem się strasznie stresować dzisiejszym ślubem. Służące wykąpały mnie porządnie. Makijażem zakryły wszystkie niedoskonałości a na policzki dały trochę różu. W między czasie zjadłem śniadanie, które ledwo przeszło mi przez gardło. Po chwili przyszedł jeden z medyków rodziny królewskiej i ten przysłany przez Sułtana, a służki wyszły z sypialni.

\- Przyszliśmy sprawdzić twoje dziewictwo wasza wysokość-powiedział mój lekarz po arabsku. Ja tylko przytaknąłem. Królewski lekarz kazał położyć mi się na łóżku, co zrobiłem. Rozłożył moje nogi i podniósł trochę piżama do góry. Spojrzał na moją dziurkę i opuścił piżamę w dół.

\- Miłego dnia wasza wysokość-powiedział kłaniając się i wyszli. Nienawidzę tego ale już do tego przywykłem. Co jakiś czas Sułtan sprawdzał moje dziewictwo, to było bardzo krępujące. A najgorsze są gorączki, nie można mi się tam dotykać a ja po prostu muszę to zrobić. Jeszcze nigdy mnie nikt tam nie dotykał, nawet ja sam. Po chwili wróciły służki. Ubrały mnie w tradycyjny arabski strój i poprawiły włosy. Ambasador Liam zaprowadził mnie do sali tronowej gdzie odbędzie się uroczystość. Wszyscy na mnie patrzyli. Szedłem do Niall'a. Po chwili stanąłem przed nim. Biskup spojrzał na nas i złączył nasze dłonie razem.

\- Czy ty książę Niall'u następco tronu Anglii bierzesz księcia Zayn'a syna Sułtana Bizańskiego i księżniczki Catherine za mąż i ślubujesz mu wierność i miłość aż do śmierci ?-powiedział.

\- Tak- odpowiedział Niall.

\- Czy ty Zayn'ie 34 synu Sułtana Bizańskiego i księżniczki Catherine bierzesz Księcia Nialla za mąż i ślubujesz mu wierność i miłość aż do śmierci? - zapytał mnie biskup.

-Tak.-odpowiedziałem patrząc w szczęśliwe oczy Niall'a.

\- Ogłaszam was małżeństwem. Możecie się pocałować.- Niall pochylił się nade mną i pocałował mnie w usta. Pocałunek był czuły i pełen miłości. To był najlepszy pierwszy pocałunek na świecie. Później było małe przyjęcie. Król nie chciał hucznego wesela przez żałobę po śmierci księcia Nicka z czym wszyscy się zgodzili. Ale jak by Sułtan się o tym dowiedział to by się wkurzył, ponieważ muzułmańskie wesele nie może się odbyć bez głośniej muzyki, tańców i bogactwa.

Tańczyłem z Niall'em. Kątem oka widziałem Louisa stojącego w kącie ubranego na czarno, co chwila ktoś składał mu kondolencje. Po jakimś czasie podszedł do niego Harry i doprowadził go do sypialni jak nie mógł znieść tych spojrzeń. Niall pochylił się nade mną i wyszeptał do ucha.

-Powiedzieli ci.-Ja przytaknąłem. -Teraz mają szansę żeby być legalnie razem, ale Harry się boi co pomyśli ojciec. Louis jest teraz skalany. Wszyscy myślą że był załączony z Nickiem, a że on umarł to teraz Lou jest nikomu nie potrzebny. Nikt nie chce poślubić omegi która już do kogoś należy. A jeszcze do tego dochodzi to że wszyscy myślą że jest nie płodny.- powiedział. Po kilku kolejnych tańcach poszliśmy do naszej sypialni.


End file.
